


Colorblind Love

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Colorblind Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Colorblind Love

## Colorblind Love

#### by Wildy

Colorblind Love  
by Wildy  


A void in chains misses fullness. 

Avoiding. Chains. Near misses. Fairness. 

Bright, brilliant, alighting hard 

in me - I see you. Listen. 

I'm a pane and I know 

what happens when you come at me, 

cutting deep and silent in a gabble of rays. 

Red/green blind light, a shard ablaze, 

any true colors a secret away. 

The truth lies, in your hands, the truth.... 

This was not written on water. 

It was not written in the dark. 

I know your gold, your black, your 

green, empty craving. I know my reds 

are never bright enough. 

I'm a fool, I'm a shadow. I'm food. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wildy 


End file.
